


Stupidity, Ignorance; Same Difference

by AppleL0V3R



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Crossover, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleL0V3R/pseuds/AppleL0V3R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura found herself on the cold, wet ground of a dark alley surrounded by a bunch of weapon wielding, hungry-eyed looking thugs and yet all she could think about was her throbbing ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupidity, Ignorance; Same Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you’ve heard of it before, then it’s obviously not mine.  
> Setting wise this starts at the beginning of Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood and sometime after the first time skip in Naruto (however it is divergent in that Sasuke returns before the beginning of the story and Sai is already present as well), the plotline of Naruto post-time skip will likely be ignored.

Sakura knew she had a bad feeling about this mission.

When Team Seven first got the mission she felt uneasy, the feeling like something bad was going to happen. The day had already started off hectic with the constant feeling of foreshadowing; still she had brushed it off, just writing it off as the aftermath of not eating that morning.

A bad idea.

Now, though, it was obvious to see that she should have listened to her gut feeling. Not only had everything been a set up but the scroll had had a chain reaction. One that they had definitely not been ready for.

They were simply supposed to get an important scroll from Point A, Konoha, to Point B, Suna. Simple. That’s what the mission had seemed, Naruto had even complained. But this wasn’t the first time nor would it ever be the last time nothing went according to plan.

A day’s travel away from Suna’s gates Sound nin had ambushed her five man team consisting of Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai and herself.

Sakura wished she had expressed her unease to Tsunade-shishou when she had the chance, but she hadn’t and that had been mistake number two. Now hopefully, she knew to listen to her instincts instead of ignoring them – why she hadn’t in the first place was beyond her because they’d saved her ass more times then she could count. Perhaps that is why humans have instincts. Perhaps they are a defense mechanism for the body because it has no other means of giving humans a forewarning. Though they aren’t always logical – but that’s when to listen to them the most – and can be categorized as something else the powerful kunoichi now realizes, as a ninja, listening to your gut is proximately the smartest thing you can do. If its wrong then it’s better to be safe than sorry, and the misunderstanding can most likely always be worked out. Being dead can’t.

The scroll in Sakura’s medical pouch had started to glow an electric blue color. The green eyed healer had been chosen to harbor the scroll because she could protect it better than her teammates. As they had proven time and again, they would surely get themselves hurt and damaged and the last thing on their minds would have been the scroll. So it was left in her protective care, where she would be more likely to think of the scroll before her safety. 

When the glow had made itself seen the Sound nin backed off and Sakura’s comrades could only stare as she pulled the parchment out for everyone to see. Then her world went black as she felt her body go limp and fall backwards.

*.*.*

Sakura jack knifed into a sitting position just as her ass started to ache terribly. She kept her eyes squeezed shut as she moved her slightly pained arm to rub her rear end. It felt as though she had been dropped from a couple feet in the air. So not good for the butt because it took the full brunt of the fall. Well aching butts aside, she found herself on the cold, wet ground of a dark alley surrounded by five thugs. She didn’t need to look to know that their eyes were hungrily watching her every move and had weapons ready encase she put up a fight. She was completely unnerved and disgusted at this piece of knowledge and peeved at the last bit.

Sakura restrained a sigh knowing that this would be a pain in the ass to figure out why she was in a stone covered alley instead of a sandy, desert landscape. She climbed to her feet, ignoring her still throbbing ass, and opened her emerald colored eyes to face her latest predicament. Her instincts had been correct, the five thugs were oversized in both height and weight and they looked worse than ugly with an unbearable stench coming off of them in almost seeable waves.

The pink haired kunoichi wrinkled her small button of a nose and took a deep breath through parted cherry full lips and held the breath in as she strode forward in an attempt simply bypass the ugly men. They didn’t seem to like that for the one in the middle made a grab for her shoulder length hair. Before Sakura could duck out of the way of the offending hand, a black boot with a red lining along the bottom smashed into the man’s face sending him into his fellow thug on what would be his left.

The thugs scrambled screaming boss, but could do nothing as they were suddenly encased in two rock shaped hands that sprouted up form the cobblestone. Two in the left and three in the right.

Turning her attention to the source of the thugs’ quick encasement she found a boy and a suit of armor.

The boy looked around thirteen or fourteen years of age. He has long blonde hair that appears to be braided, making it so Sakura couldn’t see where his hair stopped. She wondered briefly if it was as long as Neji’s. Probably. He also has honey brown eyes that look as though they are checking Sakura over as well. Blondie – his temporary name until she finds out the real one – is wearing a black shirt, though the rosette can’t tell how long, and pants that reach black rubber shoes that are obviously boots with thick souls with, as she had earlier glimpsed, red outlining the bottom. Over his clothes is an open red coat that reaches his feet and white gloves covering his hands.

The suit of armor is quiet large. Blondie only reaches the suit’s mid arm, though honestly the golden eyed boy does seem short for his approximated age. The suit is gray with a light blue cloth tied around its waist. The armor also has white strips of cloth that seem as though they originate inside the armor’s head. Other than that it’s your average armor. Why is someone wearing armor? Who’s inside it? The teenage kunoichi couldn’t help but wonder.

Straightening out, Sakura placed a smile on her face.

“Hey you, you should be more careful.” Blondie stated bluntly, obviously talking to her. He sounded in the range of her estimated guess of his age.

“Brother!” A young male voice exclaimed from inside the suit at Blondie for his rude bluntness. So whoever is inside of that armor is Blondie’s brother. Most likely younger, by one year at most if his voice was anything to go by. That doesn’t answer why the teenager is in the armor though.

“What?” Blondie questioned the armor not seeing the problem with his earlier statement. Then he returned his attention to the girl with shoulder length pink hair. “Who are you?”

Sakura didn’t even flinch her green, emerald-like eyes at his impolite question. “Don’t you know its common courtesy to give your name before asking for another’s?”

Blondie growled at her while the armor seemed to snicker at her commentary. “Fine, my name’s Elric, Edward and this is Elric, Alphonse.”

The unique hair colored sixteen year old girl’s smile never faltered “Well, then hello Edward and Alphonse, my name is Haruno, Sakura and it’s a pleasure to meet you. Oh, thanks for helping me.”


End file.
